Atlantean Metro
Lines As of 2041, there are four metrolines currently in use: *NS-line (red): Lone Oaks - Peach Park - Palace Gardens - Bond and Baker - Orange Street *EW-line (green): Orchard Drive - Crimson Square - Palace Gardens - 9th Avenue - Springvale - Wintersmoke *Outer Circle-line (also: OC-line; blue): Berry Point - Orchard Drive - Newport Beach - Autumn Edge - Orange Street - Wintersmoke - Mill Gardens - Umber Falls - Lone Oak *Inner Circle-line (also: IC-line; yellow): Rose Court - Crimson Square - Dahlia Street - Bond and Baker - 11th Avenue - Springvale - 7th Avenue - Springbridge Code for Map setroutes(4);curvenum = 2;jumpnum = 2.4;cowpatuuuuu = 0;fontzsize = 10;line1col = "#ff0000";line1width = 4;line1ver = 1;line1ver1x = 532;line1ver1y1 = 381;line1ver1y2 = 541;line1hor = 3;line1hor1x1 = -20;line1hor1x2 = -20;line1hor1y = -20;line1hor2x1 = 269;line1hor2x2 = 316;line1hor2y = 216;line1hor3x1 = 375;line1hor3x2 = 426;line1hor3y = 275;line1topleft = 3;line1topleft1x = 142;line1topleft1y = 89;line1topleft1width = 127;line1topleft2x = 316;line1topleft2y = 216;line1topleft2width = 59;line1topleft3x = 426;line1topleft3y = 275;line1topleft3width = 106;line1topright = 0;line1stations = 9;line1station1x = 532;line1station1y = 381;line1station1type = 0;line1station1dir = 1;line1station1text = "Station";line1station2x = 186;line1station2y = 133;line1station2type = 3;line1station2dir = 4;line1station2text = "Lone Oak";line1station3x = 305;line1station3y = 216;line1station3type = 0;line1station3dir = 4;line1station3text = "Peach Park";line1station4x = 296;line1station4y = 216;line1station4type = 1;line1station4dir = 6;line1station4text = "Peach Park";line1station5x = 358;line1station5y = 258;line1station5type = 0;line1station5dir = 6;line1station5text = "Station";line1station6x = 359;line1station6y = 259;line1station6type = 0;line1station6dir = 7;line1station6text = "Palace Gardens";line1station7x = 360;line1station7y = 260;line1station7type = 3;line1station7dir = 5;line1station7text = "Palace Gardens";line1station8x = 512;line1station8y = 361;line1station8type = 3;line1station8dir = 5;line1station8text = "Bond and Baker";line1station9x = 532;line1station9y = 447;line1station9type = 3;line1station9dir = 5;line1station9text = "Orange Street";line2col = "#00ff00";line2width = 4;line2ver = 1;line2ver1x = 246;line2ver1y1 = 372;line2ver1y2 = 539;line2hor = 1;line2hor1x1 = 445;line2hor1x2 = 550;line2hor1y = 173;line2topleft = 0;line2topright = 2;line2topright1x = 647;line2topright1y = 76;line2topright1width = 97;line2topright2x = 445;line2topright2y = 173;line2topright2width = 199;line2stations = 10;line2station1x = 603;line2station1y = 120;line2station1type = 3;line2station1dir = 5;line2station1text = "Orchard Drive";line2station2x = 518;line2station2y = 173;line2station2type = 0;line2station2dir = 2;line2station2text = "Crimson Square";line2station3x = 527;line2station3y = 173;line2station3type = 0;line2station3dir = 8;line2station3text = "Crimson Square";line2station4x = 491;line2station4y = 173;line2station4type = 3;line2station4dir = 8;line2station4text = "Crimson Square";line2station5x = 266;line2station5y = 352;line2station5type = 0;line2station5dir = 8;line2station5text = "9th Avenue";line2station6x = 246;line2station6y = 428;line2station6type = 0;line2station6dir = 5;line2station6text = "Station";line2station7x = 259;line2station7y = 359;line2station7type = 1;line2station7dir = 5;line2station7text = "9th Avenue";line2station8x = 246;line2station8y = 453;line2station8type = 0;line2station8dir = 5;line2station8text = "Springvale";line2station9x = 246;line2station9y = 432;line2station9type = 0;line2station9dir = 5;line2station9text = "Springvale";line2station10x = 246;line2station10y = 401;line2station10type = 3;line2station10dir = 5;line2station10text = "Springvale";line3col = "#0000ff";line3width = 4;line3ver = 5;line3ver1x = 755;line3ver1y1 = 217;line3ver1y2 = 301;line3ver2x = 755;line3ver2y1 = 301;line3ver2y2 = 358;line3ver3x = 102;line3ver3y1 = 326;line3ver3y2 = 412;line3ver4x = 140;line3ver4y1 = 227;line3ver4y2 = 288;line3ver5x = 140;line3ver5y1 = 182;line3ver5y2 = 241;line3hor = 8;line3hor1x1 = 224;line3hor1x2 = 509;line3hor1y = 98;line3hor2x1 = 509;line3hor2x2 = 574;line3hor2y = 98;line3hor3x1 = 574;line3hor3x2 = 586;line3hor3y = 98;line3hor4x1 = 668;line3hor4x2 = 718;line3hor4y = 180;line3hor5x1 = 582;line3hor5x2 = 707;line3hor5y = 406;line3hor6x1 = 568;line3hor6x2 = 582;line3hor6y = 406;line3hor7x1 = 295;line3hor7x2 = 508;line3hor7y = 466;line3hor8x1 = 156;line3hor8x2 = 295;line3hor8y = 466;line3topleft = 3;line3topleft1x = 586;line3topleft1y = 98;line3topleft1width = 82;line3topleft2x = 718;line3topleft2y = 180;line3topleft2width = 37;line3topleft3x = 102;line3topleft3y = 412;line3topleft3width = 54;line3topright = 5;line3topright1x = 224;line3topright1y = 98;line3topright1width = 33;line3topright2x = 755;line3topright2y = 358;line3topright2width = 48;line3topright3x = 568;line3topright3y = 406;line3topright3width = 60;line3topright4x = 140;line3topright4y = 288;line3topright4width = 38;line3topright5x = 191;line3topright5y = 131;line3topright5width = 51;line3stations = 10;line3station1x = 348;line3station1y = 98;line3station1type = 0;line3station1dir = 2;line3station1text = "Berry Point";line3station2x = 755;line3station2y = 238;line3station2type = 0;line3station2dir = 5;line3station2text = "Newport Beach";line3station3x = 755;line3station3y = 286;line3station3type = 0;line3station3dir = 5;line3station3text = "Autumn Edge";line3station4x = 755;line3station4y = 249;line3station4type = 1;line3station4dir = 5;line3station4text = "Newport Beach";line3station5x = 755;line3station5y = 331;line3station5type = 1;line3station5dir = 5;line3station5text = "Autumn Edge";line3station6x = 369;line3station6y = 466;line3station6type = 0;line3station6dir = 7;line3station6text = "Wintersmoke";line3station7x = 246;line3station7y = 466;line3station7type = 3;line3station7dir = 6;line3station7text = "Wintersmoke";line3station8x = 125;line3station8y = 435;line3station8type = 1;line3station8dir = 5;line3station8text = "Mill Gardens";line3station9x = 140;line3station9y = 241;line3station9type = 1;line3station9dir = 4;line3station9text = "Umber Falls";line3station10x = 355;line3station10y = 98;line3station10type = 1;line3station10dir = 2;line3station10text = "Berry Point";line4col = "#ffff00";line4width = 4;line4ver = 5;line4ver1x = 491;line4ver1y1 = 170;line4ver1y2 = 196;line4ver2x = 607;line4ver2y1 = 237;line4ver2y2 = 290;line4ver3x = 607;line4ver3y1 = 290;line4ver3y2 = 318;line4ver4x = -10;line4ver4y1 = -10;line4ver4y2 = -10;line4ver5x = 186;line4ver5y1 = 229;line4ver5y2 = 339;line4hor = 10;line4hor1x1 = 332;line4hor1x2 = 458;line4hor1y = 137;line4hor2x1 = 512;line4hor2x2 = 587;line4hor2y = 217;line4hor3x1 = -20;line4hor3x2 = -20;line4hor3y = -20;line4hor4x1 = 290;line4hor4x2 = 406;line4hor4y = 433;line4hor5x1 = 280;line4hor5x2 = 290;line4hor5y = 433;line4hor6x1 = -20;line4hor6x2 = -20;line4hor6y = -20;line4hor7x1 = -20;line4hor7x2 = -20;line4hor7y = -20;line4hor8x1 = 278;line4hor8x2 = 332;line4hor8y = 137;line4hor9x1 = 541;line4hor9x2 = 591;line4hor9y = 334;line4hor10x1 = 479;line4hor10x2 = 515;line4hor10y = 360;line4topleft = 4;line4topleft1x = 458;line4topleft1y = 137;line4topleft1width = 33;line4topleft2x = 491;line4topleft2y = 196;line4topleft2width = 21;line4topleft3x = 587;line4topleft3y = 217;line4topleft3width = 20;line4topleft4x = 186;line4topleft4y = 339;line4topleft4width = 94;line4topright = 6;line4topright1x = -40;line4topright1y = -40;line4topright1width = 0;line4topright2x = 479;line4topright2y = 360;line4topright2width = 73;line4topright3x = -40;line4topright3y = -40;line4topright3width = 0;line4topright4x = 278;line4topright4y = 137;line4topright4width = 92;line4topright5x = 541;line4topright5y = 334;line4topright5width = 26;line4topright6x = 607;line4topright6y = 318;line4topright6width = 16;line4stations = 5;line4station1x = 332;line4station1y = 137;line4station1type = 3;line4station1dir = 2;line4station1text = "Rose Court";line4station2x = 607;line4station2y = 269;line4station2type = 3;line4station2dir = 5;line4station2text = "Dahlia Street";line4station3x = 347;line4station3y = 433;line4station3type = 2;line4station3dir = 7;line4station3text = "11th Avenue";line4station4x = 204;line4station4y = 357;line4station4type = 2;line4station4dir = 4;line4station4text = "7th Avenue";line4station5x = 186;line4station5y = 281;line4station5type = 2;line4station5dir = 5;line4station5text = "Spring Bridge" : See http://beno.org.uk/metromapcreator/# for the online software.